Problem: Don has a bottle of milk with $\frac{1}{5}$ of a gallon of milk in it. Don's friend Rachel drinks $\frac{2}{3}$ of the milk he has. How many gallons of milk did Rachel drink?
Rachel drinks $\frac{2}{3}$ of Don's $\frac{1}{5}$ of a gallon of milk. The word "of" means multiply, so Rachel drinks $\frac{2}{3} \cdot \frac{1}{5}$ gallons of milk. Multiplying, we get $\frac{(2)(1)}{(3)(5)}=\boxed{\frac{2}{15}}$ gallons.